System data may be stored in a search index such that it may be queried by one or more users, where some of the data may be sparse, such as sensitive data related to credit card numbers, social security numbers, and account numbers, for example. Sparse data may include one or more distinct data points each related to an entity, where the distinct data points may need to be queriable in the search index. Implementing current techniques, two columns may be created in the search index for every entity of the system to accommodate for a match count and a match confidence value of a data point related to the entity. However, many of these entities may not have a corresponding data point within the search index. As a result, the search index may include a high percentage of columns for a very small amount of data, as only about 1-2% of the entities in the search index will have a corresponding data point within the search index, and each additional column created in the index may negatively impact a performance and capacity of the system.
Accordingly, current implementations for storage of related sparse data within a search index could use improvements and/or alternative or additional solutions such that the distinct data points may be stored such that they are queriable by a user without affecting the performance and capacity of the system.